


I'll Take My Place By You

by UtmostCalamity



Series: Blinded by the Light (Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, My friend made me write this as ABO, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Prince Azumane Asahi, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Royalty, Scent Marking, Scenting, Wedding, Wedding Planning, so here you go i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostCalamity/pseuds/UtmostCalamity
Summary: So, this was to be Shouyou’s new home.He’d long heard tales of the Kingdom by the Sea, ruled for generations by the Azumane family. From the very moment he was old enough to understand, his parents had been telling him he would one day leave the Kingdom in the Clouds to marry a handsome prince from one of the most beautiful cities in the land.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Blinded by the Light (Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	I'll Take My Place By You

Shouyou drew aside the thin curtains that covered his carriage window to gaze up at the sky. When his travelling party had set out that morning, the sun had only just been peeking up over the horizon, the sky rosy and the land cast in cool shades of pink. His attendants had woken him long before dawn, spending ages bathing, grooming, and dressing him. He’d thus been asked to keep his window shut tight for the last leg of their week-long journey–it would be a shame to let their hours of hard work go to waste in the strong winds that blew in from the sea. After all, he and his betrothed were to first lay eyes on one another that very afternoon, so he should look and feel his best. 

Now, hours later, the sky was a deep and brilliant sapphire. The sun burned incredibly bright as it approached its zenith, not a cloud in sight to block its radiance. Everything seemed clearer and more intense here along the coast than in Shouyou’s home high in the mountains. Unable to resist any longer, he carefully pushed his window open, only slightly, to let in a small breeze. He was immediately enveloped in warm, salty air, fresh off the sea that stretched out endlessly before him. It was invigorating, doing wonders for his nerves that had been steadily building throughout the morning. He smiled and shifted closer to the window, pulling the curtains open even further.

As Shouyou’s carriage rounded a sharp bend in the road, a wide peninsula jutting out from the coast came into view. Pure white sails practically glowed against green, crystalline waters of a large harbor dotted with ships of all sizes. Glittering rooftops and colorful buildings decorated the rolling hills, looking for all the world like they had burst forth from the ground like the wildflowers that carpeted the mountains in the springtime. Nestled atop steep cliffs near the end of the peninsula was a large castle. So far off in the distance, it looked as though it had been painstakingly hewn from the very bluffs on which it sat. 

So, this was to be Shouyou’s new home. 

He’d long heard tales of the Kingdom by the Sea, ruled for generations by the Azumane family. From the very moment he was old enough to understand, his parents had been telling him he would one day leave the Kingdom in the Clouds to marry a handsome prince from one of the most beautiful cities in the land. Shouyou would be the one to unite their kingdoms, granting his natal mountain kingdom access to some of the richest ports and countless new trading opportunities. The coastal kingdom would benefit from the arrangement as well, they assured him, for though their mercantile history was renowned, their naval presence was never particularly strong. By accepting a beloved Hinata prince from the Kingdom in the Clouds into their care, they would be guaranteed the protection of the notorious armies from the north should the need arise as their fame and wealth grew. 

Over the years, Shouyou’s parents had provided him with numerous paintings of the famed city. They gave him books and scrolls to study the ways and customs of the Azumanes’ kingdom, as well as detailed histories of more recent generations. If he were to rule the Kingdom by the Sea one day alongside his betrothed, it would most certainly behoove him to be as prepared as possible. He’d spent hours imagining what it would be like to see the shining waters and splendid architecture with his own eyes. Even so, years of daydreaming and poring over remarkably detailed paintings had done nothing to ready him for the sight that lay stretched out before him. All his wonderings paled in comparison to the glorious display of wealth and prosperity. 

For the last year, leading up to the day he was to leave his own kingdom, Shouyou had been fighting hard to suppress his fears and doubts about travelling to the coast. He wanted to make his family proud, to perform his duties to the best of his abilities and meet the expectations placed on him from the day he’d been born an omega. His mother had constantly fawned over him, assuring him that with his radiant beauty he would make his family proud and become not only the glittering crown jewel of the Azumanes, but one of the most wonderful treasures of the Kingdom by the Sea. However, as his travelling party drew ever nearer, those misgivings reared their ugly heads once more. How would he ever fit in?

☀

Shouyou closed both the carriage window and curtain as his entourage rolled past the city’s gates. He knew his detail would draw attention from the citizens and he was too nervous to have so many eyes on him all at once. He needed to focus on breathing and calming himself before they arrived at the castle. It wouldn’t do well to spill the contents of his stomach over his fiance’s shoes. Though he’d gathered from the brief letter correspondence they’d shared from the beginning of their formal engagement that Asahi was a rather mild-mannered alpha, he didn’t want to put his temper to the test quite so immediately and dramatically. 

All too quickly it seemed Shouyou’s carriage pulled to a stop inside the castle gates. As one of the coachmen pulled open the door and his attendants helped him step down onto clean, white pavement, a loud voice announced the arrival of Prince Shouyou Hinata of the Kingdom in the Clouds. He clasped his hands politely before him, grateful that the length of his sleeves hid their trembling. He took a deep breath to steady himself and raised his head, only to immediately lock eyes with his betrothed. 

Included with the paintings of the Kingdom by the Sea, Shouyou had been gifted a few portraits of Asahi. He remembered spending hours studying Asahi’s face, a warm fondness filling his heart at the shy, borderline uncomfortable look in his eyes that the painter had evidently been unable to disguise. He’d empathized with his betrothed, all too familiar with the unsettling feeling of sitting still for his own portraits to be put to canvas only to be sent to a stranger in a far off land. He’d enjoyed looking upon Asahi’s likeness, however, comforted in knowing that at least his husband-to-be cut a striking figure. 

The paintings, it seemed, did his fiance little justice. 

As he first laid eyes upon the alpha walking forward to greet him, Shouyou felt all the breath leave his body to run away with the ocean breeze. He was grateful for his attendants on either side of him, worried suddenly that rather than purge his stomach he would faint dead away. 

His fiance, the man he was to marry in just one week’s time, was  _ stunning _ . 

He was incredibly tall, even compared to other alphas Shouyou had been acquainted with in the mountains. His shoulders were broad and strong, beautifully accentuated by the cut of his jacket. Shouyou filed away a mental note to meet Asahi’s tailor and thank him extensively for a job well done. His hair was long, a deep and rich mahogany, gathered with a delicate ribbon at the nape of his neck. The winds toyed with loose strands that framed his face, giving the alpha a rather soft, youthful look when he could very easily have been otherwise intimidating. A light flush decorated the tops of Asahi’s cheeks, perhaps from spending too much time in the sun or the high winds. His eyes were kind, but the tightness around the corners revealed that Shouyou’s fiance was just as nervous as he. 

Shouyou forced himself to take a deep breath to avoid blacking out in front of this beautiful man and checked his posture, resisting with all his might the urge to smooth his clothes or adjust his hair. He had to trust his attendants wouldn’t have let him step before Asahi in any kind of disarray. He focused instead on subduing the heat rising to his cheeks and maintaining appropriate eye contact with his betrothed. 

“Prince Shouyou,” Asahi greeted, falling to one knee before Shouyou and pressing a fist over his heart. His heart fluttered helplessly, like butterflies caught in a gale, at the sound of the alpha’s voice. He’d imagined it would be low, like the other alphas he knew, but he couldn’t have anticipated the effect his fiance’s smooth tenor would have on him. He felt wobbly as a newborn goat. 

Asahi dipped his head low, as was customary, and uttered the traditional greeting of his family’s kingdom. The words drifted in one ear and out the other, Shouyou too entranced to pay much attention at all. He almost missed his cue to respond, but managed to deliver his half of the greeting without wavering. 

Chills raced down his spine as Asahi looked back up at him, offering him a smile that was equal parts tentative and reassuring. Without saying a word, he offered his apologies for Shouyou having to leave his family and friends, travel to an unfamiliar land, and marry an alpha he’d never met. At the same time, his smile spoke of solidarity, a familiar desire to be a good son and do his best to please his family, regardless of his own wishes or feelings on the matter. 

Shouyou returned Asahi’s smile as the alpha reached out his hand. He placed his hand gently atop Asahi’s, amazed at the comforting warmth and incredible difference in size. Asahi’s hand was enormous–if he were to curl his fingers Shouyou’s hand would certainly disappear. His hands were also much darker, evidence of long days spent in the sun. 

Shouyou fought back a shiver as Asahi leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the back of his hand, a greeting appropriate between a betrothed couple. He noted the coarse, but not unpleasant, feeling of Asahi’s well-groomed beard tickling his fingers. As he straightened from the kiss, Asahi carefully swiped his thumb over the small scent gland inside Shouyou’s wrist. Shouyou returned the gesture, happy that the Kingdom by the Sea followed the same inobtrusive customs as his home kingdom regarding familiarizing oneself with a new person’s scent. He and Asahi mirrored each other as they raised their hands to their noses. Shouyou scanned Asahi’s face for any hint of a reaction to his scent. He might have caught a slight widening of his fiance’s eyes, maybe a hitch in his breath? Shouyou couldn’t be sure. 

He only hoped his own reaction was as discreet. 

Asahi’s scent was unlike any he’d ever encountered. Usually he could pick out concrete fragrances that reminded him of something he’d experienced before. His mother, for instance, smelled of her favorite mountain wildflowers that she’d so often woven into crowns for Shouyou to wear as a child. His father smelled like fresh paper and something smoky, like the study he spent hours in with his royal advisers. Natsu, his precious baby sister, smelled like tea and honeyed shortbread, her favorite afternoon snack.

Asahi smelled… like a feeling? Something safe and comfortable, like sitting beside a fire in the library during a rainstorm, or a warm hug from his mother. Shouyou could no longer fight the burn spreading across his face and down his chest as the desire to bury his nose in Asahi’s neck overwhelmed him. His fiance’s scent was intoxicating for the security it offered–Shouyou had spent so many months battling his rising anxiety over leaving his home and marrying a stranger that the allure of Asahi’s calming scent was almost too great to resist. 

“Prince Shouyou, are you feeling alright?” Asahi asked, tilting his head slightly in concern. “I understand you may be weary from your long journey. I’m more than happy to show you to your bedchambers.”

Shouyou was quick to school his expression back to something more pleasantly neutral, kicking himself for dropping his guard. He needed to make a good impression and drooling over the gorgeous alpha in front of him moments after laying eyes on him probably wasn’t the best way to go about doing so. 

“Oh, I promise I’m feeling just fine!” Shouyou assured him, waving one of his hands. “I think I was just a bit dazzled by the sunlight after being cooped up for so long.”

Asahi looked relieved, his shoulders relaxing despite Shouyou not having noticed them tense. “In that case, perhaps a nice walk would do you good while our kitchen staff finishes lunch preparations. I’d be honored if you’d allow me the pleasure of introducing you to some of our gardens.” 

Shouyou allowed an excited grin to slip past the careful facade his mother had worked so hard to teach him. He simply couldn’t help himself–he adored gardens, escaping to his own family’s regularly when his studies overwhelmed him. He was eager to see what kind of refuges his new home offered. 

“That would be lovely,” he said, reaching out to take the arm Asahi offered him. 

In one week, he would be married to this alpha. Tied to him forever. He knew not the next time he would be allowed to visit his family, or exactly what his new life held in store for him. But, he found himself excited to see where this next chapter of his life would take him, with Asahi by his side.

☀

“My maternal grandparents had this fountain commissioned by one of the finest sculptors in the Kingdom by the Forest,” Asahi explained, gesturing to the large, marble centerpiece in the quiet courtyard garden. It was breathtakingly beautiful, woodland creatures frolicking about a remarkably lifelike couple. Frozen fish arced out of the pools, water spouting from their mouths and casting rainbows over their glittering quartz and abalone scales. Otters chased after them, the detail in their fur and claws astonishing. The rest of the stone menagerie was just as captivating, from grazing rabbits to an enormous, napping bear. However, Shouyou’s eyes were most drawn to the men whose likenesses occupied the middle of the fountain. 

A petit man, similar in stature to Shouyou, laughed as he touched noses with a doe, his hand gently caressing the lovely animal’s cheek. A taller man stood just behind him, gazing down at his lover. The fluid emotion captured in solid marble was phenomenal. The pair held hands, their fingers laced together in a familiar and effortless manner. Calm adoration emanated from the larger of the two, in the slight tilt of his head, the slant of his shoulders, and delicate smile. A little songbird perched on the taller man’s shoulder and he held a small bouquet of flowers, all of which Shouyou recognized as symbolizing deep affection and unbreakable promise. 

“It’s… I can’t put it into words,” Shouyou breathed, clutching tighter to his fiance’s arm. “Stunning. Exquisite. Miraculous. How is it even real?” 

He looked up at Asahi when he made a quiet noise of agreement, only to see the alpha gazing fondly at the incredible sculpture. He looked more at ease than Shouyou had seen him in the two days that they’d spent together since his arrival at the Kingdom by the Sea. And they’d spent plenty of time together. Asahi’s parents, the ruling king and queen, had pardoned their son of nearly all his duties in the week leading up to the wedding. They’d encouraged the couple to take a few days to get to know each other a little better, beyond what they’d learned in their letters. 

Though it had only been two days, Shouyou found it astonishingly easy to relax in Asahi’s presence. He was careful to be polite and conscientious of the fact that they were still largely strangers to one another, and while he managed to rein in his more excitable tendencies, he didn’t hesitate to be himself. He’d realized quickly that there was no reason whatsoever to be shy or apprehensive around Asahi. The alpha was perfectly mild-mannered and incredibly patient, answering all of Shouyou’s hundreds of questions without any sign of irritation. He seemed pleased when Shouyou expressed his honest interest in Asahi’s home and kindly corrected mistakes Shouyou made with respect to customs he’d previously only read about. 

He was still plenty nervous regarding many facets of the life he was expected to build with Asahi, but he no longer felt any kind of dread. He didn’t worry that he and his betrothed would not at the very least get along, nor that Asahi would be a cruel husband. Especially standing in front of such a beautiful testament to Asahi’s grandparents’ marriage, Shouyou allowed himself to dream that perhaps he and Asahi would even one day come to love each other. 

His face heated as such a rare romantic sentiment crossed his mind. He kept his grip steady on his fiance’s arm, but he shuffled ever so slightly away, embarrassed that his betrothed might somehow see into his thoughts. 

Asahi, it seemed, took Shouyou’s sudden bashfulness as discomfort. He cleared his throat and subtly increased the distance between them to something a little more formal, creating more space than was expected of a couple to be wed in just a few days' time.

Though he had been the one to initiate the slightly wider gap, Shouyou frowned. He knew Asahi was trying to be cognizant of his feelings and he deeply appreciated it. However, the alpha seemed far too ready to assume that he was making Shouyou more uncomfortable than he actually was. He apologized almost constantly for minor transgressions Shouyou hadn’t even noticed. He was starting to feel a bit too much like a piece of fragile glass for his own liking and he wanted to reassure his fiance that he was perfectly comfortable and that the alpha needn't worry after him quite so much. 

He suspected that Asahi’s excessive cautiousness stemmed from his obvious and near constant anxiety. For such a large alpha, his fiance could be rather meek. His shoulders were almost always a little too tense given his surroundings, his brow regularly furrowed with worry. Shouyou longed to reassure him that he had no need to be so stressed, that Shouyou was content with his situation and didn’t need to be treated so delicately. That he was just as concerned for Asahi’s comfort and happiness as Asahi was for his. 

“Asahi,” Shouyou murmured, moving a little closer to his fiance, “Could we sit together for a little while?” 

“Of course!” Asahi answered, ushering Shouyou to an elaborate bench carved into the fountain’s edge. “I’m sorry, are you tired? Do you need me to call for refreshments?” 

Shouyou laughed as they settled onto the bench and kindly looked up at the fretful alpha beside him. “I’m alright, I promise! Actually, I thought you might like to rest for a moment. You’ve seemed rather stressed.” 

Asahi’s frown deepened and Shouyou had to stifle a giggle. Though he didn’t like seeing his fiance upset, he couldn’t help but find his worried look almost comically endearing. 

“I know there’s a lot going on and that there’s plenty to worry about. I appreciate how well you’ve been looking after my happiness, but I wish you wouldn’t do so at the expense of your own well-being! I want you to be just as content as I am while we prepare for our new life together.” 

Shouyou sighed a bit as his words seemed to only intensify his fiance’s stress. The alpha clasped his hands tightly in his lap and chewed lightly on the inside of his lip, a nervous tic Shouyou had noticed within hours of meeting the alpha. He shifted closer to Asahi, reaching out to lightly touch the back of his hand. 

“If you’d like, I’d be very happy to try helping you relax,” he offered, looking into his fiance’s troubled eyes.

“The last thing I want is to cause you any distress or worry,” Asahi said, a pretty flush rising on his cheeks, “Please don’t feel as though you have to look after me.” 

Shouyou put on a playful pout, careful not to hide the smile in his eyes. “Asahi, I  _ want  _ to look after you, if you’ll allow it.” He traced soothing patterns over the back of the alpha’s hand, leaning back a little bit so the sweet man wouldn’t feel too much pressure. “I’m quite accustomed to scenting my sister whenever she’s plagued by nightmares… or strict tutors! I wouldn’t mind doing the same for you.” 

“That… could be nice,” Asahi admitted, a hesitant smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Shouyou said, beaming. They’d already gradually familiarized each other with their scents, regularly sharing them before meals or walks. It was perfectly appropriate to graduate to more formal scenting–both to help ease their anxieties and deepen their bond. 

Shouyou wrapped his hand around Asahi’s much larger one, tugging a little to encourage him to stop his nervous fist-clenching. “Would you like me to start with your hand?” he asked, calmly lacing their fingers together. “Or perhaps your shoulder?” Though it wasn’t strictly necessary to be so conservative, Shouyou knew his alpha was timid and might need a gentle start. 

Asahi made a thoughtful noise. He relaxed slightly under Shouyou’s touch, so he was mindful to continue rubbing his thumb over the alpha’s tan skin. 

“If you’d like to start that way I don’t mind,” he said, squeezing Shouyou’s fingers, “But I’ll be okay if you’d rather do it the normal way.”

Shouyou hummed, happy Asahi seemed comfortable with scenting. It made sense given the customs surrounding such contact were similar between their kingdoms, but Shouyou was pleased regardless. He reached up with his right hand to cup the side of Asahi’s jaw, bringing their faces closer together. 

What Shouyou had failed to consider in his offer was that he’d never scented someone he was to be romantically involved with before, much less someone he found so attractive. As Asahi obediently leaned closer, Shouyou felt his heart begin to hammer frantically in his chest. He struggled to keep his breathing calm as he cataloged all the beautiful features of the alpha’s face: his dark, curled lashes, the golden flecks in his eyes, the barely-there freckles scattered across his cheeks from long days in the sun. 

He tamped down his nerves with all of his might. It wouldn’t do to offer Asahi scenting as a way to soothe his anxiety only to panic himself! He’d casually scented countless people the same way before, there was no need to get so worked up just because his fiance was so close and so beautiful! 

Though his own cheeks were burning, Asahi’s face felt warm to the touch as Shouyou lightly nuzzled him. He took deep breaths, and closed his eyes, letting the alpha’s warm, calming scent envelop him as the glands along their cheekbones opened up. Instantly, his racing thoughts slowed and peace filled his chest. When he reached up to place a hand on Asahi’s shoulder, he felt tension leave the alpha as well and couldn’t help the happy hum that escaped him. Though his eyes were still closed, he could feel Asahi smile. The alpha was still a little more delicate with him than he really needed to be, but as he turned to press into Shouyou’s other cheek his soft lips dragged along Shouyou’s jaw.

Shouyou bit back a gasp as an overwhelming urge to kiss those lips overtook him. That was something he’d never experienced while scenting another person before. In fact, he’d never wanted to kiss anyone before. Of course, being betrothed for the majority of his life meant he had occasionally entertained the idea of one day kissing his husband, but he’d never imagined how desperately he’d desire it. 

He was quick to push those wants out of his head. While there weren’t any rules against him kissing his fiance before they were wed, it surely wouldn’t be appropriate to kiss him two days after laying eyes on him and immediately after their first scenting. 

He’d just… entertain those thoughts later.

After a minute or so to allow their scents to fully wrap around one another, Asahi politely pulled away. He took a deep breath and gave Shouyou a genuine, relaxed smile and reached up to cover Shouyou’s hand on his shoulder with his own. 

“Thank you, Shouyou,” he murmured. “It seems you were right about my stress. I feel much better now.”

“Perfect.” Shouyou said, smiling for the alpha. He was quick to look away, however, afraid the need to kiss the man would overwhelm him once more. “Now, what was that you mentioned earlier regarding refreshments?

☀

As the wedding drew nearer, Shouyou and Asahi found less time to be alone together. Of course, they still spent most waking moments in each others’ presence, but they were nigh on constantly harassed by wedding planners asking their approval of last minute decisions and finalizing the tiniest details. They chose ribbon colors for the doves, which dress uniform the castle guards would wear, where the flowers would be placed for the ceremony, which wine to serve at the banquet, the fold of the napkins, the song for their first dance. 

Shouyou could hardly take the interruptions anymore, and he could tell they were wearing on Asahi’s nerves as well. The alpha seemed on constant guard, his head on a swivel as they were relentlessly hunted by the planners. After what must have been the fifteenth person to ask them if they wanted the porcelain table setting or the polished stoneware, Shouyou snapped. 

He politely, albeit a bit tersely, informed the small man that they were still content with their choice of the stoneware and that they would very much appreciate an hour’s respite from any further wedding decisions. He then took hold of Asahi’s arm and led the alpha away down the corridor, doing his best to be subtle enough that no one would suspect him of practically dragging his fiance off. 

Asahi seemed relieved to escape the incessant pestering as he didn’t question Shouyou at all. He followed obediently, relaxing even further as they neared the library. Shouyou had spent the previous morning exploring the enormous room while Asahi had been trapped in a meeting that evidently could not wait until after the wedding. He’d found the perfect spot to hide away with his alpha for a break from the madness. 

Once they stepped into the library, Shouyou released his hold on Asahi’s arm only to reach for his hand instead. He pulled his fiance along past towering shelves lined with countless books, niches decorated with portraits of past kings and queens, and plush chairs arranged beside grand windows. As they climbed a spiral staircase near the east corner of the room, Shouyou giggled when his fiance had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the underside of the stairs above them.

They turned sharply at the top of the steps, Shouyou practically skipping with excitement as he led the way to a small doorway almost entirely obscured by a large set of shelves. As they entered the secret alcove, Shouyou looked up at his fiance to gauge his reaction. 

The alpha wore a soft, pleased smile as he gazed around the room. He hadn’t looked so peaceful and content since the first time they’d scented each other in the garden. Shouyou couldn’t control his giddy smile nor the galloping of his heart when Asahi turned to focus his attention on him. 

“It appears you managed to find my favorite hiding place,” Asahi said, squeezing Shouyou’s hand gently and drawing him ever so slightly nearer. “I must say I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to see your first reaction.” 

“I can recreate it for you, if you like,” Shouyou offered, playfully nudging Asahi’s ribs. When the alpha laughed and motioned for him to please go ahead, Shouyou closed his eyes and stood up straight. Just as he’d seen actors do before rehearsing a dramatic scene, he took a deep breath and tilted his head toward the floor. As though pulling a shade to cover a window, he drew his fist down toward his chest. His serious facade crumbled when Asahi chuckled beside him, a smile cracking through his attempt at refined composure. 

It wasn’t hard for Shouyou to recall the way he’d felt when he first laid eyes on the magnificent room. As he opened his eyes to perform his little bit for Asahi, he let the room steal his breath away just as it had when he’d stumbled across it yesterday. 

The little alcove was tucked into the southern side of the castle and the exterior wall featured a beautiful solarium. The large window panes let in a flood of bright natural light and overlooked the ocean, so that Shouyou could almost imagine he stood high up on the deck of a ship voyaging out to sea. A deep couch was pushed into the glass atrium and arranged with a multitude of blankets and pillows. He was sure he could sit there for hours, watching ships enter and leave the port or searching for shapes in the clouds that rolled in off the ocean. 

The rest of the walls were lined with shelves featuring hundreds of gorgeous old books, paintings of local landscapes, tiny scale models of famous ships, and multiple potted plants that looked very well cared for. The air was a little dusty, motes swirling lazily in the afternoon light, but the room mostly smelled of aged parchment, rich dirt, and Asahi. 

Remembering his promise to recreate his reaction when he’d found the secret room, Shouyou darted into the center of the room and spun in circles, letting out various unintelligible exclamations. He walked the perimeter of the room,  _ ooh _ ing and  _ aah _ ing and gesturing excitedly at his favorite paintings. He was sure to comically exaggerate everything he did, and looked constantly in Asahi’s direction to make sure he was enjoying the show. 

When he’d carried on his shenanigans for long enough, Shouyou skipped back to stand right in front of his fiance. “That’s pretty much how it went!” he said, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking up on his tiptoes. 

Asahi clapped good naturedly and thanked him graciously for the wonderful reenactment. He then gently took Shouyou’s hand and led him to sit on the couch beneath the glass ceiling of the solarium. Shouyou sighed as they settled on the soft cushions, warm from soaking in the sun all day. 

“I’m glad you like my little hideaway,” Asahi admitted, playing with Shouyou’s fingers as he spoke. “I come here often when I’m overwhelmed by my duties or if I just need a quiet place to be alone for a while.” He smiled and squeezed Shouyou’s hand as he looked down at him, expression gentle and honest. “Although, you’re of course welcome to come here any time you wish. I don’t anticipate ever needing to hide from you.” 

Shouyou’s heart leapt into his throat at the alpha’s sudden, heartfelt admission. His fiance had never expressed such unabashed affection for him, previously bordering only on the close fondness one might expect between close friends who got along right away. He had to admit to himself that he rather liked the more intimate sentiment. 

Shouyou hummed thoughtfully, returning his fiance’s tender smile. “Let’s take our break here? I’d like to enjoy your company for a while without fear of those tireless wedding planners interrupting us every few minutes. They’re doing their jobs well and I’m sure our ceremony will be perfectly lovely, but it’s exhausting considering so many options all hours of the day.”

Asahi nodded his agreement. “I’m growing tired of the preparations as well.” He frowned, furrowing his brow. “I think I dreamt last night I was being chased through the halls for telling one planner we wanted the silver cutlery when I had told another we’d prefer the steel. It was terrible.” 

Shouyou laughed, leaning back into the cushions as his own stress continued to melt away. “At least we only have three more days to put up with all the choosing,” he said. “Would you mind if we scented each other? I know it will help me recharge enough to go back into the fray.” 

“Of course,” Asahi murmured, not hesitating a moment to lean in and nuzzle his cheek into Shouyou’s hair. They’d grown quite comfortable with casual scenting since their time in the garden, indulging in it frequently to help keep their stress at bay. Shouyou took deep breaths as he was blanketed in Asahi’s safe scent, though he noted his heart still hadn’t slowed. When Asahi pulled back a bit so Shouyou could scent him in turn, he found himself overcome again with the desire to kiss the alpha. He’d been imagining what it would be like almost nonstop, but he’d been worried to ask for fear of sending his shy fiance into a fit of anxiety. Even so, he thought his heart might simply give up beating if it continued pounding so fast every time he entertained the idea of kissing his fiance. 

“Asahi? I’ve been thinking.” Shouyou drew back from Asahi’s face. He gazed out the window at the clouds, not trusting himself to look at his fiance. 

“What have you been thinking about?” Asahi asked, apprehensive. No doubt he was running through lists of worst case scenarios in his head, like Shouyou wanting to call off the engagement or announcing his love for another. 

“Maybe this is silly of me, so I understand if you feel the need to laugh… But I have to admit that I don’t want our first kiss to be at our wedding ceremony in front of hundreds of people.”

He felt Asahi stiffen beside him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the alpha.

“Well,” Asahi said, voice a little hoarse, “I’m sure we could arrange to not kiss at the wedding if you’d rather we didn’t… There are other ways to close the ceremony if you’d prefer. They’re rather unorthodox, but if you’re more comfortable I’m happy to–” 

“Silly!” Shouyou laughed, squeezing the alpha’s hand to stop his nervous rambling. “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. In fact I’m quite looking forward to it.” He felt his face heating up at his own boldness–he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Asahi looked like. “It’s just that I’d much rather our first kiss be one that we share in private… You know, so that it’s something special, just for us.” 

When Asahi remained silent, Shouyou gathered the courage to look up at his fiance. His cheeks were painted with a deep blush, his brows turned down and his mouth set in a wavering line. He looked stuck in an odd limbo of hopeful disbelief. 

The alpha cleared his throat.

“Shouyou,” he whispered, clearly fighting a tremor in his voice, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing something if you think it will please me or because you think you have to. I know there are a lot of expectations placed on us by our families, but I never want you to–”

Shouyou stopped his fiance’s speech by pressing a hand lightly to his chest. Something warm glowed in his own heart, despite its frenzied beating. 

“Asahi, will you please kiss me now? If you want to, that is. I don’t want you to feel forced either.” 

Asahi caved. His shoulders relaxed and he tilted his head in relief. He still looked a bit anxious, but in a way that was more excited than afraid. Shouyou smiled encouragingly at him as the alpha nodded and lifted a hand to gently cup Shouyou’s cheek. As his fiance took his face in his hand, Shouyou shivered. Asahi’s hands were so warm and incredibly large. And yet, for his intimidating size, Asahi was remarkably gentle. Shouyou felt like something precious and treasured, something to be protected and admired. He couldn’t help but lean into his fiance’s touch. 

Shouyou’s eyes fluttered closed as Asahi carefully tilted his head and leaned in closer. He felt the alpha pause. Hover. His breath was warm on Shouyou’s cheek. He brought their lips together. 

Ashai’s lips were soft and pleasant. His beard tickled against Shouyou’s chin and he found to his surprise he quite liked the sensation. With their faces and necks so close together, Asahi’s scent washed over him, wrapping him in a soothing embrace.

Shouyou melted like spun sugar in rain. He brought one of his hands up to rest over Asahi’s where he cupped his cheek. It was a chaste kiss, but surprisingly sweet. Shouyou didn’t want it to end, but Asahi soon drew away. He kept their faces close together, however, resting his forehead against Shouyou’s while he took steadying breaths. 

“I… I’ve wondered what our first kiss would be like for many years,” Asahi admitted, his voice low and cautious. 

Shouyou slipped his fingers between Assahi’s where they were still caressing his cheek and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Well,” Shouyou asked, “Was it everything you hoped for?” 

Asahi smiled and pressed a kiss to Shouyou’s forehead.

“I think it was better than anything I could ever have imagined.” 

☀

“Fine, you may have fifteen minutes, but no more! If you aren’t back in this chair by then I will not hesitate to send the palace guard looking for you. And do not even  _ think  _ about setting foot outside!” 

Shouyou nodded his head vigorously and promised his childhood nanny that he would be back soon, he just needed a really quick break to stretch his legs and get some air! 

He ducked his head respectfully and slipped out his chamber door, quick to close it behind him and scurry away down the hall before his nanny could change her mind and take him hostage once more. 

Shouyou had been up since before dawn with his attendants. The wedding was tomorrow, and evidently he needed a lot of preparing beforehand. They’d bathed him vigorously in cold water to scrub him clean and wash his hair. They’d put him to soak in warm water treated with oils to complement his own scent and soften his skin and nails. His hair was trimmed and detangled and set to curl. His nails were cut and filed and coated in clear laquer to make them shine. His skin was coated in cream to keep it smooth and fresh. He’d had his final measurements taken for his wedding outfit so last minute alterations could be made, ensuring it would fit him perfectly. He was exhausted, but apparently his attendants had only just begun. 

He desperately needed a break. 

He knew they were just doing their best to make sure he was as presentable as a prince marrying into a wealthy kingdom should be. He tried not to think too much about how some of the extra grooming was meant to be for Asahi’s personal enjoyment on their wedding night. Of course, there were technically no formal rules regarding the consummation of a marriage in the Kingdom by the Sea. Asahi certainly wouldn’t pressure him if he wasn’t ready–though to be fair Asahi was less likely to be ready than he was. 

He decided he should probably just not worry about it. 

Thinking a walk through the garden was probably what he needed most, regardless of what his nanny said about going outside, Shouyou turned down a large interior corridor. This particular hallway had enormous windows overlooking one of the castle’s many courtyards, all open wide to let in the fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could be considering they overlooked the small stables dedicated to the Azumanes’ prized line of horses. 

Eager to get to the garden before anyone came looking for him, Shouyou moved through the hall at a good clip. A pained wail from the yard below stopped him dead in his tracks.

Before he could react, the familiar tenor of Asahi’s voice echoed through the hall. Shouyou scurried to a window to see what was going on. 

To the side of the courtyard, not more than twenty paces from where Shouyou stood watching, a small girl sat in the dirt clutching at her shin. She was probably a child of one of the stable hands, or any of the other numerous people employed by the royal family, and couldn’t have been more than three years old. Asahi was crouched before her, clearly having run to her side. Shouyou was just close enough that he could make out what the alpha was saying. 

“Hello darling,” he said, voice low and soothing, “Did you take a bit of a tumble? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

The girl sniffled, her shoulders shaking. Shouyou couldn’t make out any of her words, if she was even saying anything. He saw Asahi lift the hem of her skirt to check her leg where she clutched it. 

“Oh, just a little bit of a scrape!” Asahi said, rubbing the little girls back. His hand nearly covered her whole torso. The child seemed comforted by his pacifying tone and leaned into his calming touch. “That’s amazing, considering how fast you were going!” 

Shouyou smiled, an unfamiliar feeling settling into his heart as he watched Asahi’s face. He exaggerated his expressions for the little girl, using excited gesturing and a light tone as he distracted her from her mishap. She must have scared herself more than anything, or the alpha would surely be a wreck. 

“You must be really brave and really strong to run so fast!” He said, drawing a giggle from the toddler. “I bet you weren’t even scared a little bit, were you? You’ll have to teach me your secrets, I’m just a big ol’ scaredy cat!” 

As the little girl devolved into peals of delighted laughter, Shouyou smiled and leaned on the windowsill. He imagined the big alpha scooping her up in his strong arms, twirling her around and then holding her close to his chest. She’d fit so perfectly tucked close to his side. He imagined the girl with darker hair, wavy like Asahi’s… Skin fair like his own…

And immediately clamped down on his thoughts. 

Cheeks flaming and an unfamiliar weakness in his knees, Shouyou turned tail and ran back to his chambers. He didn’t really need a break outside. A little extra time for grooming could be nice. 

☀

Shouyou had imagined this day hundreds, if not thousands, of times. He was pretty proud of himself–he’d been spot on with the perfect weather, the hushed but excited crowd, and the way he’d look in his ceremonial garb. 

He hadn’t been anywhere close to right about how Asahi would look, though. 

The alpha stood at attention beneath towering arches laden with soft pink and white blooms. The pale petals stood in stark contrast to his dark hair, pinned up in elegant waves to support his ceremonial crown that glittered in the sunlight. The majority of his wedding ensemble was obscured by a long, trailing cape fastened with a sparkling broach at the shoulder. The beautiful white material was gathered tastefully about his feet and draped carefully down the stairs Shouyou would need to take to stand beside him, giving the illusion that the alpha was much taller than he already was. 

He was absolutely breathtaking, and if his nanny hadn’t been beside him to lead him to his very-soon-to-be husband he probably would have crumpled to his knees. Even with her support, he felt like he was floating as he walked down the aisle, like this whole thing wasn’t really happening. 

He’d also evidently been very wrong about how he would feel on his wedding day.

Yes, he was absolutely petrified. Some of the fear he’d anticipated. Hundreds of eyes watched him as he made his way toward his fiance, and the overwhelming worry of tripping and falling was even worse than he’d imagined. What if he forgot the traditional vows he was supposed to say, or threw up on Asahi’s pristine clothes? What if he fainted in the hot sun and the ceremony needed to be stopped so he could see a doctor and everything was ruined? 

These fears and many like them swirled through his head, but none among them were related to Asahi. One of his greatest worries was that he would walk toward the alpha he had agreed to marry without any reason to believe that they would ever be friends with one another, much less feel any kind of affection. He hadn’t expected to feel the excited, hopeful thrumming of budding love in his heart as he approached his fiance for the start of the ceremony. He never would have dreamed that he’d be so looking forward to spending the rest of his life getting to know this man, to take his place by his side and be happy to stay there. 

As he drew nearer to the platform, raised so the audience could more easily bear witness to their union, Shouyou could make out the expression on Asahi’s face. He looked just about as nervous as Shouyou thought he would, but he was doing a pretty good job of disguising it. What the alpha seemed unable to hide, though, was his inability to look away from Shouyou or the look of pure wonder in his eyes. 

When Shouyou finally made it to the platform after what felt like hours of being paraded past the crowd, Asahi gently took his hand and drew him to his place beside the alpha’s side. 

“You’re breathtaking, Shouyou,” he whispered, looking down at him with unadulterated awe. 

“I can say the same for you, Asahi,” Shouyou replied, his voice trembling but his smile true. He tucked himself close to the alpha as the king and queen stepped forward to oversee the ceremony. While Asahi’s parents tied a skillfully embroidered satin ribbon around their hands and forearms, Shouyou took deep breaths to steady himself. Asahi’s unique and calming scent eased his anxiety, and he let his excitement outshine his nerves. 

Even so, he found it almost impossible to pay attention to the ceremony. The sun was warm on his skin, the sea air invigorating, and his betrothed stood strong at his side and held his hand with care and the promise of dedication for a lifetime. 

Before he knew it, he and Asahi had exchanged their vows. He could only just make out over the rushing of blood in his ears the king’s loud voice proclaiming them wed and united as one. He turned on impulse to look up at his now husband who was beaming down at him. Shouyou watched as Asahi leaned toward him in slow-motion, drawing him in by the waist. He closed his eyes, and as Asahi pressed a loving kiss to his lips he heard the thundering roar of applause, cheers of countless voices, and the flapping of hundreds of wings as the doves were released from behind the stage. The orchestra sprang to life, strings crying out in joyful exultation to celebrate their marriage. 

Shouyou kept his eyes closed even after Asahi pulled away from their first kiss as newlyweds. He buried his face into his husband’s chest, allowing himself a few seconds to breathe in the alpha’s scent. Let the crowd think their beloved prince had married a bashful omega. He simply wanted to revel, if only briefly, in the moment. He was married to a kind, respectful, and affectionate alpha that he knew he would one day truly and deeply love from the bottom of his heart. He was deliriously happy, the crowd’s uninhibited emotion mirroring his own. 

Shouyou looked up into his husband’s smiling face as Asahi gently rubbed his free hand down his back. 

“You’re okay?” He asked softly, a hint of worry coloring his tone. 

Shouyou nodded, returning Asahi’s joyful smile. 

“I’m okay.” 

Asahi squeezed his hand and smiled impossibly wider. “Perfect. Then please allow me to walk you to the banquet?” The alpha leaned in close to press a kiss to Shouyou’s hair, then bent even further to whisper in his ear. 

“It’s time to start our forever together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Ummmm okay so this came out a whole lot longer than I thought it would?? I don't know what it is about Royal AUs but I just gotta pop off when I write them I guess?? ALSO this is my very first ever dabbling into any kind of ABO because my dear lovely best friend harrangled me into doing it... So please be gentle with me :c 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this one! It was so so so much fun to write. I initially planned on including a little time skip at the end with a letter from Shouyou to Natsu, but it's already so long and I'm just squeaking into the deadline (for my timezone at least!) so if you all are interested I may write it for a little chapter two...? I don't know! Let me know what you'd like to read c: 
> 
> So there you have it, Day Two of Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020! I hope you enjoyed c: 
> 
> <3, Calamity


End file.
